What if things went different :takes place in 2x25
by poisonnwine
Summary: This is Spencer's point of view. It takes place in 2x25 when she talks to him for the first time. I changed the ending though. Please read and review. : this is my first fan fiction!


**I don't own Pll. please review(: This is like the first fan fiction I've ever wrote.**

**Takes place during 2x25**

**Spencer POV (when she goes to talk to him after getting back from the hotel) **

_I feel his coldness going through me, putting chills down my spine. For the past several weeks He had been avoiding me, and when I had gotten the courage to talk to him, he would just brush me off or say something negative to me. I can't believe he's treating me like this; he used to treat Jenna this way. Even when I thought he killed Ali, he didn't stare at me like that, or treat me this coldly… I'm not blaming him though, he thinks I never loved him, and cheated on him. He must have been so broken, and it was my fault. If he did that to me, I would probably act that way too—Never mind I would cave in by now, because of how much I would have missed him and loved him. But, he's stronger than me. I have to say something though._

_ "_Jenna found a way to forgive me; do you think you will ever be able to?"

_My heart throbbing, hoping for a simple, maybe, or yes or SOMETHING to give me hope for our relationship. It feels like forever before his response. _

_ "_I have work to do" _he said_ _not even looking at me._

_I couldn't take it, I could feel tears rolling in, I couldn't let him see me weak and fragile and broken like this because of those 5 words he just said to me. I turned around and began to walk to my car, giving up but- I had to say something, I was mad and hurt I just blurted out the first thing that I could think of._

_ "_You have every right to hate me, but you don't have to be that guy. That guy that wont let anybody in!" _I was practically shouting this time. I began to leave but just as I got into my car I heard his voice _

_ "_Wait, spencer"

_Those two words were the warmest words I've heard him say to me for the past weeks. I looked at him speechless not even knowing what to say. I shut my car door and slowly walked over to him. He began to talk again._

_ "_Spencer look, I can't just hurt you like that. Seeing that look on your face killed me"

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Toby wasn't cold anymore, not at all. I didn't know what to say so I just blurted out something that made no sense " _What- what's that supposed to mean" _I didn't even know what I was asking at this point, I knew exactly what he meant. I just couldn't put it into words "_I mean, what are you saying, you hate me remember? Why does it matter to you?"

"I don't hate you… I wish I hated you, it would be a lot easier, for the both of us. What I hate is hurting you like this; it's not what you think. I don't hate you. It's actually the opposite of that."

_What, I was so confused my head was filling with emotions. Suddenly toby was basically saying he loved me? Why has he been hating on me this last few weeks then. So that's exactly what I asked. _" For the past few weeks you've been cold as an iceberg to me. And now, now you're acting like you were faking all of that? Why, why would you do that to me.. You put me through hell"

"I can't tell you now, but you'll know soon enough, I know more than you think I do. I know things are going to work out. Just know one thing"

_He took my hand and entwined it with his, he was warm. My heart was beating extremely fast. What did he mean he knows more than I think, Does he know about A, and why I had to break up with him. So many questions flowed through my head as my heart melted into his. _

"I love you, and don't lose hope on us_._ You should go Jenna will be home soon, and it's not safe with her around"

_He let go off me, and I walked away and gave him a look of hope, and trust. I began to ride away and thought to myself. Maybe things would finally work after tonight. For the first times in weeks I smiled, a real smile that only Toby Cavanaugh gave me._


End file.
